Asakura Elliot
by Your Kidney
Summary: Daisuke is disowned by his parents because he likes Satoshi. He jumps from city to city looking completely different, Dark his only friend. A few years later, at a new school, his art teacher is the bluenet he never stopped loving. DarkxDaixSato


Asakura Elliot, by InsaneBlackHeart

"**Daisuke's (Elliot's) conversations with Dark"**

"_Dark's conversations with Daisuke"_

_Daisuke's thoughts_

I wish I owned Krad and Dark and Satoshi:::::cries pitifully until yukiru sugisaki takes pity and gives them to me.:

D•N•Angel

I slowly made my way up the steep steps leading to Tokyo High. I just had to switch again, but thankfully it was the beginning of the school year, and not mid-term like most others.

"**I hate switching schools. It sucks."** I wrinkled my nose in annoyance.

"_Thank God it's not me…" _my alter ego, Dark, mumbled from inside my head. I smiled lightly.

Looking down at myself, in my completely changed appearances, I wondered why I had gone so far in my disguise. My hair was now auburn, not the bright red it used to be, and had been grown out in a style to match Dark's. I had taken to wearing baggy, black pants with chains crossing over my legs and high, black leather boots.

And then I had changed my name to Asakura Elliot. All this because I had a thing for Satoshi when I was fifteen and my parents had disowned me. Why didn't I find Sato-kun? I was selfish and would lose Dark. Some annoying spell put on me.

"_What type of name is Elliot anyways?"_

"**Shut up. I think you're smart enough to figure it out."**

Dark grinned in my head as realization washed over him. _"Creepy Boy played him in the school play! I see, a reminder! Must've been the best time of your life being able to play Freedert."_

"**Don't ruin my fun. Who cares if I liked it?"**

The purple-haired kaitoh shook his head.

In all my thinking, I had seemingly walked to my classroom. I swung the door open and dropped my bag onto an empty desk, collapsing into the chair. I absently fingered the stud pierced through my lower lip, waiting for the teacher to come in. My first class was art, and I wanted it to start soon.

Slowly, the rest of the class filtered in and took seats, some giving me funny looks, which I guess were for the strange dress. You'd think they'd never even seen _black_ the way they were acting! All of them were quietly talking among themselves, and the girls seemed extremely excited about this class. They were murmuring about an awesome teacher, though I couldn't catch the name. He'd doubtfully be _that_ good!

The door slammed open, and a blue haired man with glasses and looked like he was the age of the students walked in.

"**SATOSHI?"**

"_Shit, this is creepy! What the hell is the Commander doing here? Teaching! Art?"_

My surprise must've shown through my face, because the blue-haired beauty asked: 'Is there anything you would like to share with the class…?'

'It's Asakura Elliot.'

Amusement flashed briefly before his eyes. 'Asakura-san? Anything you want to tell?'

'No.' I looked him squarely in the eye, but shifted my gaze after a couple seconds. You can _never_ stare down a Hikari. It's impossible.

'Good morning,' my new "teacher" started. 'My name is Hikari-sensei, I trust you all remember me, though there are a few unfamiliar faces here.' His gaze flickered over to mine, and he looked at me, confusion mirrored in his eyes. He wanted to know who I was, really, and I think he had a small idea. 'Today we shall be starting a still life. All the instructions you need are on the board, and any supplies are over there.' He gestured towards the left side of the room. 'If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Begin.'

I chuckled. **"That's so like Sato-kun. Straight and to the point."**

"_Wouldn't expect any more from Creepy Boy."_

"**Stop calling him that!"**

"_Nope!"_

As I started walking over to the supply table, I bumped into a girl.

I looked up, startled. 'Oh, gomen! Daijabou ka?'

'I'm fine. Arigato. What's your name?'

I smiled lightly. 'Asakura Elliot. What about you?'

Her eyes lifted to meet mine. 'Hiwatari Riku.'

I stuck my tongue out slightly. At Riku's inquiring gaze, I answered. 'I used to like a girl named Riku. It didn't turn out well _whatsoever_.'

'I see.'

I froze. 'Wait. What's your last name?'

'Hiwatari.'

I slowly started gathering the supplies I needed. 'Could your father by any chance been a Commander leading an expedition with his adopted son to capture Dark?' My gaze flitted to Satoshi.

She nodded her head. 'I didn't like my dad much. Sadly, I never knew my brother, I haven't even seen him. I have no idea what he looks like or anything. I just know his name.'

'I kno-knew him.' I took a fleeting look at her.

'Not anymore?' she asked.

'My family _hated_ him. I wasn't allowed to talk to him ever again, and that was three or four years ago.' I briefly closed my eyes as I remembered my old family, before I was disowned.

'That's awful!'

'Yeah. Oh, and by the way, you've seen your brother before. I _know_ you have.' I took everything back to my seat as I went over the conversation I had just had with the girl with a first and last name I knew very well.

"**Dark? Any ideas on what I should draw?"**

"_Why not Krad? Surprise Creepy Boy a bit…"_

"**But he wouldn't exactly make a still life."**

"_Well, then, draw…say…a photo of Krad next to something random, say, a pen, some change, and a fifty or something."_

"**I think you're rubbing off on me, Dark. I actually _want_ to scare Hikari-sensei."**

"_I'm glad I'm such a good influence. Now shut up and get to work!"_

"**Oui, monsieur."**

I started out sketching the pens, money, and outline of the photo, which I was going to fill in last, once everything else was pretty much in final form.

An hour later (the classes were two), I was ready to start Dark's opposite.

"**How should I have him pose?"**

"_Flying and blowing up a building," _he replied without hesitation.

"**Or not. Well…you'll see when I finish."**

Krad slowly grew out of the paper, coming to life. First his bowed head, eyes closed. His long pony tail was off to the side, the cross that hung from it dully glinted. Pure white wings wrapped about his body, his legs hanging down completely limp. It looked like he was suspended in air by wires in front of swirling white and grey. The photo-like background it was on looked like it had been folded, bent and old, with _Demon in Disguise_ written in the corner. The picture, pen and money rested harmlessly on a stone mosaic table.

Dark looked through my eyes and nodded approvingly. _"Very nice. Came out better than my idea. Now, lets hope that the Commander won't freak out and ruin the picture, not after all of your hard work…"_

"**Remember when I was younger and I would always hide my work from my family? Said to leave the art up to the Hikaris. But I loved it. I used to think I was somehow related to Satoshi, or meant to be."**

My friend burst out laughing in my head as Hikari-sensei told everyone to start picking up. While we were doing that, he came around, looking at everyone's artworks, sometimes complimenting, sometimes giving advice.

When he came around to my drawing, he raised his eyebrows and then looked at me. 'Finished already?' I nodded

'It's good.' Then he froze, apparently noticing who the subject was. 'Who is that supposed to be?' His voice was panicky. Dark was cheering in my mind, shouting _"We scared him, we scared him!"_

'Oh, his name's Krad,' I responded. 'He's just from a story my grandmother told me. I loved the whole Dark thing, so she told me the rest. Only a faerie tale, though, and this is how I imagined him.'

'Krad's not a faerie tale. He's just as real as Dark.'

'I knew it! Wait until my granny hears this! She said he never existed, but I was right! He does!' I laughed, though it sounded somewhat hollow.

I smiled lightly as I looked at Satoshi, trying to memorize his beautiful features. 'For future references,' he said, 'try not draw someone as evil as that-that-as someone like him.'

'That's not fun. I delight in evil things! Come on! Be a teenager! You'll have to grow out of yourself _sometime!_ You seem like the person who's always emotionless! Kinda boring…' _Maybe I'm sounding like I know him too well… Whatever!_

'When you're me, it hurts to feel for anything. I've loved, and now they're gone. Dead. But you'd never understand.' His eyes were downcast.

'And that's where you're wrong. I have loved before, and it resulted in…tragedy. I'm surprised you ever cared for someone. You don't seem the type.' My voice was full of spite, and it was probably anger I was feeling for myself, yet channeling towards Satoshi.

His lips formed a wry grin. 'No one has ever thought I was, not even the one I loved.' And with that, Satoshi Hikari-sensei walked away.

"_Aww, isn't that sweet? A heart-to-heart talk with your art teacher who you've had a secret crush on for four years! Aren't you glad now that I made you draw Krad?"_

"**Sure, whatever."** My mind was too busy going over what my former friend had said.

"**Do you ever think he'll forgive me for choosing to keep you in my mind over speaking to him?"**

"_Yes. He made it sound like he was still very much in love with you."_

"**What!"** I could feel my face take on an air of surprise.

"_You didn't pick that up? I think the person he used to have a secret crush on was you."_

"**Don't be idiotic, Dark. He could never love somebody like me."** My other half wisely kept silent. I went back to brooding, and the rest of my classes that day resulted in that manner.

D•N•Angel

I slowly trudged through the streets of Tokyo until I got to a decent café.

Sitting down at the last open seat, I stole a menu from the center of the small table and waved the waiter once I decided what I wanted. 'I would like a large vegetable tempura, please.' The waitress bowed her head and walked off. I leaned back, prepared to wait at least forty-five minutes for my food, considering how many people there were around.

My head shot up as someone asked: 'Mind if I sit here, Asakura-san? You're the only familiar face in this whole café.'

It was Satoshi.

'Sure, but…why are you even here?'

'I come here every day after work. It's not normally quite this full.' He shrugged.

'The usual, Hikari-san?'

Both of us looked up to see a skinny, blonde waitress gazing expectantly down at Sato-kun.

'Hai, the usual.' He turned back to me. 'I'm here often enough for them to know my eating habits.' We both laughed.

"_Daisuke, there's no one Satoshi could really have been in love with besides you. Krad? _

_Well…that's just creepy. Bleugch!"_ That made me laugh a little.

"**But…what about Risa or Riku? Maybe he liked one of them?"**

"_Dai, you're kidding, right? Because that's just…ew."_

"**Ew,"** I said the same time as him, and pulled a face.

'What is it?' Satoshi asked while looking at me with mild confusion.

'I'm just remembering when one of my friends suggested my best friend liking one of the most annoying girls on earth. Her or her sister. Thinking about it almost made me lost my appetite!'

Two steaming plates of hot tempura were set in front of me and Satoshi. 'Or, on second thought, maybe not!' I dug in, and saw out of the corner of my ear, Satoshi watching almost sadly, but it was gone almost as soon as it was there, and he, too, started eating, smiling contentedly.

'So…where do you come from?' I asked, trying to start up a conversation, even though I already knew the answer.

'I went to middle school in Azumano, but before that, I was everywhere and anywhere. I don't know what made me what to teach, but…it was probably to occupy my time. I had just lost the only person who had ever bothered to befriend me. His parents came up to me one day, saying he had died. I never really tried to make friends with anyone since then, because I'm afraid I'll hurt them like I did Dai.'

'That was dirty…' I mumbled under my breath.

'Nani?'

'Never mind.' I shook my head. 'What was his name?'

'Niwa Daisuke.'

'A Niwa. Of course. He's not dead.' My voice was laced with venom and I tried to stare down the saltshaker that was in my line of vision.

'What the hell do you think you're saying!'

'What you think I am,' I started calmly. 'He's not dead. My grandmother knew _all about_ the Niwas. They're and idiotic, low family. Their only pride is the Kaitoh Dark. The whole 'changing because of love,' is just bullshit. Dark and this…_Daisuke_ could turn into each other willingly with the right means. His parents and grandfather had control, though, making it like that. It's not right for him to be forced to change without at least one of them wanting to. That family's _evil_. It's just like them to fake his death. Besides, Krad isn't gone, is he, _Satoshi Hikari._'

My old friend had been growing steadily paler, but when I finished, he looked ready to blow. 'I don't know how you know so much about the Niwas and Hikaris, but stay the _hell out of our business!'_ he said in a low, dangerous whisper.

'Gomen-nasai, Hikari-sensei. Demo…it _is_ my business.' I stood up and left the cafe, but not before slamming enough money to pay for both of us down on the table and saying, 'Your adoptive sister really wants to see you, you know. She has no idea what you look like, let alone you're her _teacher!'_

D•N•Angel

"_Calm down, Dai! It's not that bad!"_

"**Yes, it is! I've left enough clues for a blind child to figure out who I am!"**

"_Okay, then, back to a different point I have. Why don't you want him to know who you are?"_

"**I just can't do it yet. I don't want to bring up painful memories."**

"_Dai, he still loves you. He just as well said it! He said that Kosuke and Emiko came up to him saying you had died, and earlier, he told you that the one he loved was dead. It all fits together. He loves you, Dai."_

"**Whatever. I just don't know why he'd like somebody like me. You remember me when I was fourteen and fifteen! I was…blaugh!"**

"_Yeah, I know. I hear you."_

I turned the key in my small apartment and walked in. It was small, but crammed with all my junk, scattered around the floor and hanging over the chairs on one of the three rooms. One was a living room with the couch I slept on, which held cushions thrown askew, blankets ruffled, and the armrest for a pillow. A TV rested on the floor in front of it, innocently staring ahead as if it didn't take up most of the clean floor space, it's remote lying harmlessly in it's gaze. The bathroom wasn't as messy, though it did hold a little makeup if I was feeling extremely vain and had a towel resting on the floor. The kitchen was the only tidy spot in the whole apartment, which was Dark's domain, as I would burn a salad.

"**I'm glad I don't have to work. It's so nice just to laze around all day without any worries."**

"_All thanks to me, remembering that you had your own bank account that was very, very full and your parents couldn't touch!"_ His invisible body puffed up with pride.

"**Don't rub it in. Now, take over or something. I'm starved. Again."**

There was a flash of dim, purple light, and Dark strode over to the kitchen, mumbling about crazy kids whose stomach is as hard to fill as a deep, deep well. And empty well, of course.

"…_What do you want?"_

"**Ah…something American. Macaroni?"**

"_That stuff is so weird! Like…cheese on pasta? Almost as strange as you falling in love with Creepy Boy!"_

"**Be glad you don't have your own body. You'd be slapped for that."**

Dark shook his head and started cooking.

D•N•Angel

Fifteen minutes later, I was back in my normal form, watching some random anime and eating.

"**Thanks, Dark, for cooking."**

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever."_

I attempted to watch the movie, but I didn't have a long attention span. With a click, the television winked off, leaving me in silence, the only company being the strange voice in my head that called himself Dark.

'Gods, I'm _so bored!'_ I murmured into the flannel blanket that covered me.

A picture of Satoshi slid into my mind, his flashing blue eyes drilling holes into my head, ice colored hair sparkling in some unidentified light. I sighed. _He's beautiful_.

Dark rolled his eyes. _"I just don't want you thinking about undressing him, that would do bad things for my mind."_

I laughed. **"So, any ideas on what to do? Thinking of Satoshi is cool and all that, but…I don't want to spend my whole life daydreaming. You know?"**

"_Reading's always good. Didn't you find a new book or something?"_ he suggested mildly.

I sighed deeply. **"Nothing else to do…" **I flipped through a couple pages, and then froze.

_Separation._

_For any Spirit and their Host, to _

_Each have their own bodies for as long_

_As they wish, whenever they wish._

_To separate, say:_

Khoreg gufe v'ruach.

_To bring back together:_

L'havi yahkdav gufe v'ruach.

"**Dark, look at this. Now!"**

"_I'm tired. Trying to sleep."_

"**DARK! WAKE UP!"** I yelled through our telepathic connection.

"_Wuzzyhuzzyhuh?_

'Look at this!' I shouted out loud.

Dark looked, then froze in the same manner as I did. Then: _"Want to try it out?"_

"**Okay…"** 'Khoreg gufe v'ruach,' I said in a trembling voice.

There was a blinding flash of light and searing pain that was gone in an instant. I sat up, blinking, from where I was thrown.

There sat Dark, in clothes that mirrored mine exactly.

I hauled him to his feet and looked closely at him, making a swift decision.

'What the hell,' I muttered, and before Dark could do anything, I punched him hard in the face.

'What was that for!' he shouted, holding his face in his hands.

'All the times you said something perverted in my head and I couldn't slap you for it.'

Dark chuckled, then came after me, and before either of us knew what was happening, we had engaged in a fully-fledged fist fight. We were punching, kicking, biting and laughing. Laughing our heads off and having a wonderful time, though in about five minutes of rolling around the dim, carpeted floor, we stood up, fought out, and grasping each other's shoulders to keep from falling over in mirth.

We glanced briefly at each other then sunk to our knees in hysterics.

'W-what…what the hell…is so…funny!' I tried to say between gasps.

Dark shook his head while shrugging, tears running down his face. We collapsed onto our backs, still clutching our stomachs, and once we could get a decent breath into our lungs, we shared a glance and grinned.

'Do you know what was so funny?' I asked, chuckling.

'Nope!' Dark shook his head.

'Gods, it's awesome to be able to speak face to face. Strange, but its cool.'

'Definitely.'

The two of us sat in companionable silence until Dark spoke up.

'When can we tell Satoshi who we are?' He glanced over to me.

'I don't know. Hey--what language was that spell in?'

Dark propped himself up on an elbow. 'Hebrew. Why?'

'Can you translate it?'

'Sure. Ah…the first part means…"Break apart body and mind," and the second is "Bring together body and mind." It's really very simple.'

'Is there a way to just do one or the other?'

'What do you mean?' His tone was curious.

'I mean, could we be two bodies, but still share thoughts, or you're still in my mind, but you have no idea what I'm thinking?'

'I have no idea. We can try later, and I don't feel like testing.'

I shrugged. 'Okay.' I sat up quickly and bounded over to the couch. 'You get the floor! Haha!'

The Kaitoh grabbed my arms, pulled me off, and lay full-length on the sofa, cackling with glee. I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised, then sat down on his stomach.

'Truce?' I asked, sticking out my hand.

My friend took it, and we solemnly shook. His hand was slightly calloused, and the complete reality stuck me. For some reason, I was reluctant to let go.

'Okay, so when the hell do we tell Sato-kun?' I asked, letting go of Dark's hand.

'I've been trying to get _you_ to answer that for ages!'

'True, but still! I don't like that we got rid of that spell mom put on me and I can't go talk to him. It bothers me.'

'Yeah. Whatever. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired.'

'Okay.' I grinned evilly. 'L'havi yahkdav gufe v'ruach. I managed to see my other half's look of surprise before we were magically pulled together and Dark melted into my back.

"**Ha! I do get the couch!"**

Dark fake cried.

_Two months passed in the same manner. I would go to school, see Satoshi, go to the rest of my classes, and go home. Sometimes I'd go out to eat, and I'd always bother Dark, all day._

I sat down in art class in my usual seat. We'd been working on some project for about a week now, and I was far from being finished.

Everyone had to make a clay model of someone they were particularly close to. I was doing Dark, because I very well couldn't try to sculpt Satoshi. My friend might question why I chose the Phantom Thief, but I could always say I knew him from a long time ago, or something, right?

The sculpture had two sides to it. One was after Dark and I had recently been wrestling, right after we stood up. He was laughing, his head thrown back, one hand clutching his stomach, the other gripping my arm. My face was buried in his shoulder, and I was holding his elbow tightly with both hands. The other side was separated by a thin wall, and was of the kaitoh sitting with his arms around his legs, a sad look in his eyes.

"_Why the hell did you chose me for this project again?"_

I sighed. **"You _know_ you're the only person I talk to nowadays. I never hang around long enough to make friends anywhere."**

"_You could've done…Takeshi or Mashahiro?"_

"**Do you _really_ think I'd've done that?"**

"…_No."_

"**Good! Now let me work."**

"_Hai, hai."_

D•N•Angel

I looked at the clock and sighed in relief.

"**Five more minutes. Arigato, Kami-sama."**

"_Why do you want to get out of here so fast?"_

"**I just want to get home."**

Before Dark could say anything in response, there was a muffled shout from the front of the room. Satoshi's hands were covering his mouth and you could faintly hear,

'Not here! Not here…don't come out now!'

I shot out of my seat. 'Sato-kun!' I saw Riku looking at me, and wanting answers.

'Hiwatari-san, your brother needs you now,' I said, before rushing to my best friend's side. Once my words sank in, she was there too.

'My brother's been teaching me all this time!' she murmured in disbelief.

I nodded. 'I tried to get him to tell you once, but, obviously, it didn't work. He was always stubborn and never gave up. How like Sato-kun. But now, obviously, there are more pressing matters at hand.'

Wings of the purest white sprouted out of the back of his shirt, gently unfolding. His eyes, though half slitted, were steadily turning yellow. The voice was changing between Sato-kun's and Krad's and they said, 'Dark. He's here, I'm sure of it now.' Satoshi, having regained the upper hand, collapsed into my arms, struggling to stay dominant. 'N-Niwa?' he murmured, glancing up at me through glazed eyes before sagging into my embrace, passed out. His wings slowly and reluctantly retracted, Krad trying to keep control over even that small part, but he lost.

'Take him outside,' I said to Riku, who was staring in frightened wonder at her adopted brother. 'I need to deal with these idiots who saw everything going on. I'll be there in a sec.' I gestured behind me to show her the "idiots".

'Khoreg gufe v'ruach,' I whispered, and Dark became himself again. 'Do something to their memories! I don't care what, just…**_something!'_**

Dark nodded and shooed me out of the room. 'I don't want to catch your memory too.'

I vaguely heard him mutter something in German with a purplish black feather in his hand. Outside I saw Satoshi and Riku sitting by the wall, my friend's sister looking at her brother in amazement.

'I can't believe I finally found him. He was right beneath my very nose the whole entire time. I…'

I looked at Riku as she came close to tears, realizing something. _She's my first real friend in a long time. Even though we haven't talked much, we both have found someone very important to us, someone I had lost for years, and her, someone she never had in the beginning. Satoshi._ _I think it somehow made us closer…_

I sank down the wall next to the two people related not by blood but still having shared the same father. I took Satoshi in my arms, tucking his head under my chin. I rubbed his back in small circles, the fabric smooth and slippery beneath my fingertips.

Sato-kun unconsciously snuggled closer, apparently going towards the source of heat.

Riku Hiwatari looked at me, about to speak, then stopped. Her brow furrowed, and then decided she _would_ talk. 'You love him, don't you?'

I glanced down at the ice-haired boy and smiled softly. 'Yes.'

Hiwatari-san copied the grin off my face. 'You two look cute together.' Her head tilted gently to the side.

I closed my eyes briefly. 'Thanks.'

Dark chose that time to burst out of the classroom. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows. 'I bet you've waited a _long_ time to be able to do that,' he said dryly.

'Shut up.' I raised my hand towards him and he took it, hoisting me while I supported Satoshi. He then walked over to Riku and pulled her up, too. 'You're Riku, aren't you?' He answered her surprised look. 'I was with _Elliot,'_ I grimaced when Dark said that name, 'when you two talked the first day of school, hiding in his head, like I normally do.'

I walked up behind him and put a hand on the purple-haired teen's shoulder. 'This is Dark. Yes, the famous art thief, but…that was just my parents working behind that. He didn't really want to do it. Well…maybe he did, but that's not the point. What matters is that we don't steal any more. And…what was happening to your brother…well…he's like Dark and I. He holds Krad, Dark's opposite and other half. Okay, end of the uber-quick explanation, let's go. The class'll be out soon.' I started dragging my two awake and one out of it friends along, talking on the way. 'You can stay here if you want, or go to your place. I need to talk to Satoshi soon, and I don't think he'll react well to you being there, because he doesn't really know you. Well…he doesn't know me, either, at least this form, but that's not the point. So…where is it? You'll be able to see him later…'

Riku looked overwhelmed with the amount I had just spoke, but when it registered, she finally answered. 'I'll stay here. I don't think they'll like me skipping. And…what'll they do about Satoshi? He has no sub or anything.'

'They'll handle that when they come to it, and until they do, the next class will most likely have a free period, because they'll all be too lazy to look for someone.' I finished walking the rest of the way out of the school, leaving behind a very confused girl.

D•N•Angel

I watched as Hikari-kun wearily opened his eyes. 'Asakura-san?'

'Hai.'

'Why'd you help me? Someone else could've.' His words were slurred together with sleep.

'No one else knew what hit you, or how to help. All I could do was take you here. There was nothing else to be done.'

'You're Daisuke, aren't you?'

My eyes widened in surprise, though it was hidden by my tilted head and the hair covering my face.

'No, Satoshi. I'm not Niwa.' _It's as good a time to tell him._ 'Not anymore.'

'Nani?' Satoshi-kun was wide-awake now.

'My parents disapproved of my friendship with you, thinking Krad would hurt Dark.' _It's as good a place to start as any._ 'I was put under a spell that made it so if I communicated with you in a friendly way, my other half would be gone until the next generation. Then…they found out I was bi, and I just had petty crushes on Riku and Risa. They thought they could live with it, but when they found out who I was in love with, they disowned me. The person I loved would most likely not like me back, and I wasn't allowed to contact _you_ and then Dark and I found something out.

'I didn't have to transform unless I wanted to, Dark or I, that is. Love had nothing to do with it, except a spell that was broken immediately. I was under a _lot_ of spells. Dark didn't have to leave my body until we agreed to it, or I died, whichever came first. The whole love crap was just to set up the oldest male Niwa with a girl and continue the line. I left, changed my name, and have been jumping around schools ever since.'

'Why didn't you find me once you broke the spell that didn't let you talk to me?' Satoshi had sat up during my explanation.

'I-I was embarrassed and ashamed to face you. I don't really know why, but I had been living behind lies my whole life, before and after my family disowned me. I didn't want to uncover all that, I guess.'

There was a long, awkward pause, and a couple minutes later, Satoshi got an evil glint in his eyes. 'Who was it you were in love with?' he asked. 'I won't mind.' He paused. 'Actually, if it was Takeshi, then I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you.'

'I guess you won't be able to forgive me, then…' I murmured, glancing into my hands, hiding the amusement dancing in my eyes. I looked up in time to see Satoshi looking very, very scared.

I burst out laughing, and so did Dark, who had walked in just in time to see Satoshi's priceless face.

'You should've…seen…oh God!' I said between bursts of laughter.

Even Hikari-kun caved in, and let a small smile show through.

'You've changed, Niwa-kun. It's strange. If you were the same I might've recognized you, but…I don't know!'

'Daisuke.'

'Huh?' asked Satoshi, looking at me.

'Call me Daisuke. I'm not a Niwa anymore, and I never remember to answer to my other name, and _no_ honorifics. It's strange when they're used on me.'

'Okay, D-daisuke.'

I smiled. 'Hey, should we take you back to your place? You might feel more comfortable there or something.'

He nodded. 'Sure.'

It was a Saturday morning, so we had time to move him. 'But first, change into your other clothes. I got them washed and I want mine back. By the way, interesting boxers.' ((AN. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what they looked like. Have some fun. Be creative. Let your mind run wild! Okay…umm…I'll just be going now…))

Satoshi lightly blushed and picked up the clothes, retreating to the bathroom to change. I watched him go, slightly regretting asking him to change. He looked _very_ sexy in a tight, black shirt.

Dark hit me over the head when he saw where my eyes were traveling.

I was broken out of my daydreaming by the object of my fantasies grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards the door. 'Let's go,' he murmured. I didn't miss the light blush crossing his face, and neither did Dark apparently. We exchanged confused glances and followed the bluenet out the door.

'L'havi yahkdav gufe v'ruach,' I mumbled, before locking my apartment behind me.

D•N•Angel

Satoshi's house was spotless and perfect, to a point of incredibility.

"_It's just like Satoshi himself!"_

'Shut up, Dark,' I playfully said and collapsed into the sofa, looking around. There was a small TV in front of me and two doors leading off the wall, most likely to the bedroom and bathroom. There was a doorless doorway that showed the kitchen that looked just as empty as the one he had when we were fourteen.

'What do you_ eat_ around here!'

Satoshi laughed. 'Sometimes I'll have breakfast if anything's kicking around, and other times I just go to that cafe thingy and have tempura. Stupid addiction.' The last sentence was said under his breath and made me laugh.

'Ack! I'll stop arguing with Dark and agree half-heartedly that you're creepy, Creepy Boy!'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Creepy Boy?'

'Dark's nickname for you.'

'Well, I'm pleased to know I'm important enough to receive my own special name from him.'

"**Hey you! Wanna come out for a bit?"**

"_Duh!"_

'Okay, then. Khoreg gufe v'ruach.'

Satoshi started as Dark and I flew apart.

'Gods, that just looks weird. You know, you don't have to stay here any longer. I'm fine.'

'No, Sato-kun, you aren't. Anyhow, you need someone to get food. I'll just stay until you're properly restocked.'

Dark stood up from where he was sitting next to me. 'Creepy Boy. Need to talk to you. Dai, you stay here.'

The Kaitoh led Satoshi into the kitchen and started whispering to him. The blue-haired boy's eyes widened and he started stuttering.

'Now, I believe that's settled. Remember what I said!' Dark looked towards me. 'Okay, let's go get food.'

I nodded. 'What'd you say?'

'Never mind. Let's go.'

'Whatever. L'havi yahkdav gufe v'ruach.'

'Hey!' shouted Dark as our bodies merged once more. ((AN I love that word. Merged… Merged… hehe…!))

D•N•Angel

"**Um…why won't you tell me what you told Satoshi?"**

"_I told him to make a move on your soon or else you'll leave forever."_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"**WHAAAAT!"**

D•N•Angel

'Satoshi?' I opened the door to his apartment. 'I'm back. Now that you have food, I can leave whenever you want me - oof!' I was shoved against the door, which slammed shut; the food dropped silently to the ground. I briefly saw a flash of dark blue eyes searching my face before a hot mouth covered mine.

Startled, I pulled back. 'Sato-kun?'

'Who else would it be?'

I smiled and roughly pressed my lips to his, shoving myself away from the wall. Satoshi nibbled my lip to gain entrance to my mouth, then running his tongue over my teeth. Stumbling, we made out way over to his bed which we collapsed onto. I ran my fingers through his soft, sky-blue hair.

I froze, then started coughing when Dark interrupted my thoughts which consisted only of fluff at this moment. _"Is there room for a third person?"_

'Oh, God. Dark!' My voice was near a whine.

Satoshi raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'He just…cough…asked if…cough…there was room for a third…cough cough…person!'

"Creepy Boy" shrugged. 'Why not? I doubt he's done anything like this in ages.' That remark sent me into another bout of coughing, but I emerged with a smirk to mirror Satoshi's.

'As you wish, Dark. Khoreg gufe v'ruach,' I whispered, and with minimal pain, Dark became his own person. The Kaitoh grinned evilly and made his way over to where the blue-haired man and I sat, brushing his lips against mine. I melted into the kiss, shyly deepening it. I hesitantly broke away, slightly mystified.

'I always thought of you as more of a brother. I never imagined this could feel so…_right._' I shrugged.

'I'm sure there are better things you can do with your mouth than talk.' Dark winked.

This time I wasn't so shy when our mouths came crashing together. I gasped when Satoshi started licking and biting my neck, sometimes heart enough to cut, others as soft as his hair. His arms came around my back to start unzipping my shirt, Dark's hands nearby. With one arm, he slipped my jacket off my shoulder, the other hand's fingers interlaced with the Phantom Thief's.

I tore off Dark's shirt and attacked the pale skin of his check as the thief looked hungrily up at Satoshi. He cautiously cupped his chin, and their lips met for the first time.

I lapped up blood from where I had bitten a little hard, savoring the coppery taste that ran through my mouth.

Satoshi's hand slipped beneath the waistband of my pants, drawing a moan from between my lips. 'Sato-kun!'

I woke up the next morning between Satoshi and Dark with a troubling thought.

'Are we just really good friends with special privileges, or is it for real?' I wondered aloud.

'_I_ think it's real, koi,' Dark mumbled, pulling me closer and burying his head in my neck.

Owari


End file.
